Portable electronic apparatus, such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or digital audio recorder, has become more and more popular in our daily life. In order to make the portable electronic apparatus available for use momentarily, an auxiliary battery or charger is needed to be carried with a user when the electric power of the original battery is exhausted. Therefore, the charger has become an essential accessory to maintain the electric power of the portable electronic apparatus anytime. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a structural view of a traditional charger. As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional charger mainly includes a main body 11 having a slot 12 for receiving and charging an electronic apparatus 13, such as a mobile phone.
To place the mobile phone 13 firmly in the slot 12 of the main body 11, the thickness of a part of the main body 11 in the proximity of the slot 12 has to be designed larger than the rest parts of the main body 11 to prevent the mobile phone 13 from toppling down due to an non-uniform distribution of gravity during charging operation. Therefore, the entire thickness of the charger can not be further reduced, and the volume of the charger can not be downsized either. As a result, the traditional charger is not quite convenient for one who has to make a business trip to a distance location frequently or requires to carry a portable electronic device with him everyday.
On the other hand, the traditional charger is short of a dustproof design that can prevent dust from entering into the interior of the charger, and thus the slot 12 of the charger is always open to the external environment. When the charger is not in use, dust and dirty particles floating in the air or even a tiny insect may enter into the interior of the slot 12. When the charger is idle for a prolonged time, the conduction terminal (not shown) of the charger may be eroded due to a plethora of dust and dirty particles, and the charger may be inoperable or becomes poor in electric conduction. The charging effect of the charger is likely to be degraded accordingly.
Therefore, it is desired for the applicant to develop a suitable casing structure of a charger, which has a smaller size to provide an user with more convenience in portability. More particularly, the present invention addresses a charger with an upper cover for isolating the slot of the charger from dust and dirty particles.